Tamas
Tamas is the protagonist of the Youtube series Yu-Gi-Oh! Real Life The Movie Series. Story Before Season One Chronologically Tamas can be first seen in the Yugioh RLDS. Where he is dueling at the National Championship 2010 finals against a young duelist called Lehel. Lehel manages to destroy the of Tamas with a powered up , then in the next turn Tamas gets a so high direct attack in the face that he gets away only with 100 LP left. However in the following turn, it turns out that this was exactly his plan, so he was able to summon the and so he wins the duel. Season One Tamas is seen dueling first against Bence, defeating the latter's Red Nova Dragon with Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon. He then stops to play for an unknown reason, but Bence isn't happy with it, who thinks that he will be never a real champion if he doesn't defeat Tamas. They then begin another duel (under the condition that Bence is forbidden from challenging him ever again if Tamas wins). Tamas is victorious, to Bence's dismay. After the duel, a man named Beze approaches them and tells them he needs help in order to retrieve the three stolen God Cards. They agree to help, and Tamas retrieves by defeating the Shadow Duelist Zoli. After a while, he defeats Beze, who wanted to test himself in order to be strong enough to defeat the Shadow Duelists. Then they do a Tag Duel between the Shadow Duelist Lazar and a clone of Bence, who was defeated by Lazar himself. Tamas and Beze manage to defeat Lazar and after its defeat, Tamas gets defeated by the clone but passes his to Beze, allowing Beze to win the duel. He is then seen talking with Beze and wondering where is Bence and why he took his Shooting Star Dragon. They then realize that Bence wanted to challenge the Shadow Duelist who was holding Obelisk the Tormentor, but Bence returns victorious. Tamas is contacted telepathically by the leader of the Shadow Duelists, who introduces himself as the reason Tamas stopped playing the game, and orders him to seek out his strongest minion and current holder of , Alexander. The three seek Alexander out, but Bence and Beze are singled out first and quickly defeated by him. Despite that Alexander holds ". After the duel, Alexander takes the Shadow Master's duel energy and steals the God Cards before disappearing. A short time later, Tamas confronts Alexander once again, but gets defeated by his own and his soul is sent to the Shadow Realm. His friends Bence and Beze search and retrieve his Blue-Eyes White Dragon cards from Alexander's Shadow Duelists. After gathering sufficient duel energy into the cards, Tamas is summoned back from the Shadow Realm with his deck "evolved". He duels Alexander again and defeats him once and for all. He retrieves the God Cards, gives them to Beze, and tells him to seal them away for good. When Bence and Tamas are left alone, the latter says that he wants to stop playing Duel Monsters once and for all. Bence asks to be his last duel opponent before he retires, and Tamas accepts. Season Two Tamas is called upon by Bence to act as a last-ditch effort to deal with the resurrection of the Neo Shadow Duelists' leader, Wicked. Though he admits he has not dueled at all since the duel with Alexander, he is confident he will win. When Wicked appears, he is surprised to see Tamas there, as he was supposed to have retired from the game following the events of Season One. Tamas says that he will always be ready to duel if his friends are in danger. Wicked uses the new Pendulum Cards against him, which piques his interest. With the help of Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon, he defeats Wicked, but is left with a disturbing warning about the "Pendulum Knights" who will challenge him and his friends next. Some Pendulum cards appear in Tamas's deck, including " ". He calls Bence, who confirms the new Pendulum cards that have appeared in his deck as well. Weeks pass, and neither Tamas nor Bence have heard from Beze since Wicked's defeat. He asks Bence to look for him. Shortly after, the first Pendulum Knight, a duelist challenges him. Despite reaching a tight spot thanks to the appearance of , Tamas manages to win by Xyz Summoning . He shortly meets up with Beze again and gives him in case Beze would be forced to duel him for any reason. Later, he gets possessed by Wicked and acts as the last Pendulum Knight, confronting Bence and Beze and says he won't use Pendulum cards against them. Instead, he uses an upgraded Blue-Eyes deck that also involves the new support, including and . He is narrowly defeated by Beze thanks to the card Tamas gave him earlier, and is freed of Wicked's influence. The three of them receive a new message informing them of the 2016 tournament that is about to start. Season Three Tamas and his friends are invited to the new tournament, but to their surprise, the new rule is that every participant's decks are shuffled amongst the duelists. Tamas in particular receives Alexander's (intentionally) poor deck consisting of weak monsters such as " " and " ". He duel Kiber, a Shadow Duelist who has received Obis's / Deck. When he is about to lose, he is possessed by Darkness, the master and antagonist from Season One, and his deck changes to that of Darkness's Egyptian God Card deck with updated cards such as . With Obelisk and Ra, he defeats Kiber but remains under Darkness's possession, and he declares the start of the semi-finals to be a Shadow Tournament. In the Top 4 duel, Bézé duels Tamás and with the help of his Red-eyes Deck, the constantly burn damage pushes back Darkness to the shadow realm, and Tamás comes back to himself and defeats Bézé with the God Cards. In the Final Duel, Bence is the opponent, and the first time in the series, Bence manages to defeat Tamás and becomes the new Duel Monsters Champion. Section "Season Three" will be completed in the next weeks! Crossover Movie "Linked Fates" Sometime after his defeat against Bence in the World Championship, Tamás has stopped duelling and from that moment on he lived as a retired duelist and with a normal life. However, his past catches him up, after Bézé hears of Ronin and the latter's goal to eliminate Darkness who still lives inside Tamás. Now that his life is in danger, Tamás is hidden by Bézés guards in their headquarter. However Ronin tricks and defeats them before he kidnaps the former Duel Champion. Tamás is surprised that Ronin is actually his old duel opponent in the final from the National Championship 2010, Lehel. While Tamás listens, Lehel tells him how he got out of the Shadow Realm and how his current life is going. Ronin believes, that by bringing out Darkness from Tamás mind in a duel he shoot and eliminate the creature. However, at the same time, he would also shoot Tamás down, too. While Lehel tells his story, Tamás is brought by him to his and Bences old duelling field where he is forced to duel against Lehel. The duel starts. Tamás starts by summoning some of his strongest monsters in the first turn: and . But during the duel, Lehel begins to win the field dominance. Tamás gets weaker with every attack and feels how Darkness forces him from the inside to let him out. After an attack from Lehels , Tamás only has 100 LP left. Lehel makes himself ready to shoot Tamás down if Darkness appears, but in the last moment, Tamás was able to get rid of Darkness and defeats Lehel in the last moment with his own Five-Headed Dragon. Lehel surprised by this change of things comes to his senses. Tamás tells him that the Shadow Realm has taken its toll on him, but now Lehel is a good guy and should go back to his loved ones. When Lehel wants to give the fourth Blue-Eyes White Dragon back with the reason that he isn't worthy of the card anymore, Tamás tells him to keep it to remember himself who he really is. They are saying goodbye to each other before Tamás returns to Bézé. Decks Tamas plays a Deck focused on and strategies. Season 1 x3 Effect Monsters * * * * * (taken from Zoli) * * * Tuner Monsters * x2 Ritual Monsters * Fusion Monsters * * Synchro Monsters * * * Xyz Monsters * * |spells = ' * * * * * * x2 * * * * * * x2 |traps = ' * * * * * * * * * }} When the banlist changes, Tamas upgrades his Deck adding a " " engine and focuses it a lot more on Synchro Summoning. x3 Effect Monsters * * * * x2 * * * (taken from Alexander) * * x2 * * (taken from Alexander) * Totem Dragon Tuner Monsters * * * x3 Fusion Monsters * Synchro Monsters * * * x2 * (taken by Bence) * x2 * |spells = ' * * * * * x2 * * * * * * * x2 |traps = ' * * * }} Once he gets the three God Cards, Tamas changes his Deck adding a " " engine in order to Summon them quickly. x3 Effect Monsters * * x2 * * * x2 * * x2 * x2 * * * (taken by Alexander) * x2 * (taken by Alexander) * (taken by Alexander) * x2 Tuner Monsters * x2 Fusion Monsters * x2 Synchro Monsters * x2 |spells = ' * * * * * * x2 * * * * * * x2 * x2 * x2 |traps = ' * x2 * * x3 * * * * * * }} After Tamas gets freed from the Shadow Realm his Deck "evolves" and becomes an version of his first variant of the Deck. x3 Effect Monsters * * Tuner Monsters * * * Ritual Monsters * Fusion Monsters * * Synchro Monsters * Xyz Monsters * |spells = ' * * x2 * * * x2 * * |traps = ' * * * }} Season 2 During Season 2 Tamas still plays his Evolved mixed with his one. x3 Effect Monsters * * * * * Tuner Monsters * x2 Fusion Monsters * |spells = ' * * * |traps = ''' * * }} '''Crossover Movie "Linked Fates" His deck in the movie contains almost the same cards as in Season 3 of The Movie Series and has the same strategy like and . One of his new cards is . x 3 Effect Monsters * * * Ritual Monsters * Fusion Monsters * |spells = * * * * * * * }} Category:Characters